In a conventional PoP (Package on Package) package stack structure, a bottom logic device substrate package is stacked with a top memory device substrate package. Stacking and electrically connecting two packages are achieved by performing attaching and reflowing of a solder ball between the bottom package and the top package, as shown in FIG. 81.